Thunder Storms
by xxAmethystEyesxx
Summary: A thunder storm awakens Yuki one night...just in time to hear Tohru's weeping. YukiXTohru. Oneshot.


_**"Thunder Storms"**_

"Damn it..."

Large amethyst eyes fluttered open to greet the darkness. Silver hairs stuck to a pale-complexioned face. A delicate hand reached up to rub the sleep out of the violet eyes. A lilac-colored sleeve slipped down a thin wrist as he ran long, artistic fingers through his fine hair. His blurred vision subsided as his eyes landed on the alarm clock sitting on his night stand.

**12:15**

_It's... the middle of the night... and I'm awake... and..._

A large boom interrupted his thoughts and caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

_... It's a thunder storm. _

The young teen groaned and flipped his small body around to face the pillow, his legs and bedsheets entangled. It was a hot summer night, and sweat gently dripped down his face. Another ear-splitting boom shook him. He folded his long legs and rested them under his chin. He wrapped his arms around his shins and buried his face in his pajama bottoms. A protective ball of warmth... where no one would disturb him... where he could feel himself being slowly transported to a dream world... his mind slowly becoming more and more hazy...

**Boom!**

His eyes popped open and he inhaled sharply. He felt a sudden breeze upon his face which quickly turned into a strong wind. Drops of wetness splattered across his forehead and temple. As his eyes traveled upward, he saw the damaged blinds flying wildly with the storm outside. He heard another, smaller crash and guessed that one of his belongings had been pushed to the floor by the wind.

_No... I don't want to get up..._

But he knew he had to, or risk having his room demolished by morning. It also struck him that the loud booms and crashes would never allow him to sleep if he didn't securely close his window. With a loud moan of annoyance, the young boy forced his skinny body up and off the bed. His bare feet reached the now slightly wet rug. Feeling his way around all the fallen, unidentifiable objects, he made his way toward the window. He reached out, slammed it shut, and replaced the disrupted binds.

_Dammit... I guess now I'll have to go check to make sure the other windows are closed as well._

The silver haired teen switched on the lights above his head, the sudden brightness temporarily blinding him. He buttoned his pajama top to his throat and rubbed his tired forehead, tousling his already messy bangs. He opened his door, allowing the light from his room to spill out into the hallway.He could already hear the raging storm from the other end of the hallway, and silently made his way across the wooden floor. Once the other window was securely shut, he turned around to return to his room.

"Oh, mother..."

He stopped short when he heard the voice. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound. He heard whimpering and sobbing.

"It's another thunder storm..."

The boy frowned slightly and crept closer and closer to where he thought the source of the voice was. He stopped at the closest door... the door to Tohru's room.

_Is ... Tohru awake? Crying? _He thought worriedly. He reached out and lightly tapped on the door. To his slight surprise, the door creaked open. He heard a gasp.

"Who's there?" came a high-pitched whimper from inside. He hesitantly peered through the door's opening, into the room.

His eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Tohru, the permanent guest in the house, was sitting on her heels on her bed, surrounded by many stuffed animals and blankets. Her large chocolate eyes were peeking through her fingers, confused and frightened. She was shaking and shivering, her pajamas wrinkled and messy.

"Honda-san...?" He asked quietly.

"Y... Yuki-kun?" she whispered, lifting her head a little. Only one person addressed her like that...

He stepped inward. "Yes... I apologize, your door was open."

"Oh... I must have forgotten to lock it again," she said shakily, forcing a smile upon her pale lips. Despite this, Yuki's worried expression only deepened. His now fully-awake eyes traveled from her white skin to her blood-shot eyes to her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Are you alright? I heard someone crying," he told her, walking closer to her bedside.

She laughed nervously and tucked her chestnut hair behind her ear. "Oh... I was just a little startled by the sudden thunder storm. Please do not worry about me, Yuki-kun." she explained, voice still shaken. Yuki, however, continued to inch closer and closer to her. He sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Honda-san... please do not hide anything from me. You're face is as pale as a sheet," he said, giving her his full attention.

Tohru inhaled and exhaled slowly. Some color returned to her face. "I simply have this... fear. Fear for thunder storms. They scare me. Ever since I was a child," she admitted, her eyes filled with distress.

Yuki's expression changed from worry to sadness. "So... you're like this every time there's a storm?" he asked her silently. In all the time that she had lived in the house, no one had ever known about her fear.

"I can't help it," she whispered, looking down at her knees. "It brings back horrible childhood memories."

Yuki nodded. "I understand, Honda-san," he said softly, comfortingly. There was a silence.

"Honda-san?" Yuki murmured, touching her arm.

Tohru, surprised, looked up. "Yes... Yuki-kun?" she asked breathlessly. He turned his head to face her, locking his own clear amethyst eyes with her warm brown ones. Tohru breath caught in her throat as she stared into his large, intricate eyes.

"Are you still scared? Do you need somebody here?" he asked her.

Tohru mustered up a smile and shook her head vigorously. "I'm alright, Yuki-kun. I don't want you to go out of your way just for me." she replied quickly.

He smiled one of his rare, warm, truthful smiles that Tohru almost never got to see. "Please, Honda-san. Let me stay here with you, if only for a little while. I won't be able to sleep knowing that you are here, scared, alone," he said, reaching out for her with his eyes.

Tohru just stared at him at first, amazed at his kindness. Then she smiled. "Okay. Yes, Yuki. Thank you," she said softly. She turned around and made some space on the side of the bed next to her. "You can rest here if you're sleepy," she said, waving her hand towards the vacant spot.

A tingle of pink spread over Yuki's handsome features as he stood up and walked to the other side of her frilly bed. Tohru's face also reddened as the young teen climbed in next to her. He slipped under the pink sheets and stiffly rested his head upon the edge of her large pillow. Tohru, ignoring her own embarrassment, lay back down and relaxed next to the boy.

A faint booming noise was heard outside, and Tohru squealed silently under her breath. She felt Yuki's warm body next to her's, and her breathing became less ragged. Glancing lovingly at her companion, she sighed with content and felt herself drifting slowly off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

"Oy, Tohru-kun! Have you seen Yuki anywhere?" Shigure's singsong voice yelled as he walked sleepily into the girl's room. "You see, he's not in his room, and..." Shigure stood, mouth slightly agape at what he saw.

Tohru was curled up inside her warm bed, pink covers neatly laid around her. Her deep chestnut hair was strewn across the sheets, surrounding her like a chocolate brown aura. Her arms were tucked in, delicately holding a grey mouse against her body. The small animal was also in a deep sleep, snuggling into the girl's chest. Both seemed very content, sleeping happily and peacefully with each other.

Shigure didn't even try to conceal his snort. Soon, he was roaring with laughter, clutching his sides. The girl and mouse slowly opened their eyes.

"Oh, Yuki!" Shigure choked in-between laughs. It took Tohru and mouse-Yuki a while to realize what was so funny. They both looked at each other and blushed furiously.

"I... it's not what it looks like!" Yuki said, clearly embarrassed.

Shigure choked out a few more chuckles before answering. "Suuure it's not," he said tauntingly. "Oh, wait 'til I tell Ayame about this!" he exclaimed, running out of the room. Tohru felt the small mouse in her hands jump up. Before he could move any further, Tohru started speaking softly.

"Um... Yuki?" she said. The mouse looked up at her with curious eyes. "Before you run off to hit Shigure, I just wanted to thank you for last night," she said with a gentle smile. "It really meant a lot for me, what you did to help me."

"N-not at all, Honda-san," Yuki answered her with an embarrassed smile. Tohru picked up the animal with delicate hands and gently hugged him. Yuki stretched out his little stubs for arms and embraced her as well. They stayed that way for a while, until they heard Shigure yelling and laughing.

"Oh Lover-Boy Yuuuki!" he called from downstairs. Tohru placed Yuki on the floor of her bedroom and gave him a smile. Yuki gave one of his own and turned to run out of the room.

"Aya, you'll never guess what I caught Yuki doing!"

"Get back here, you damn pervert!"


End file.
